Spring Clouds
by paperdemons
Summary: Sesshomaru is thinking about Rin a lot latley. He wonders about why hes keeping her with him in the first place. A series of events lets him know his true feelings!
1. Spring Clouds

Spring Clouds  
Rain was gently falling on Sesshomaru's clothing. Whenever rain kissed the water of the lake it made ripples that would grow big but become disfigured after they collided with the other ripples. Rin got closer to Sesshomaru and clung to the long flowing sleeves of his clothing. Sesshomaru slightly lifted his forearm and Rin loosened her grip just enough so that he could slide his sleeve out of her hands. He put his arm behind her head, rested his hand on her shoulder, and pulled her closer. So close that he could feel the warmth of her body, He only hoped she could feel the warmth of his so it could keep her warm for the time being. He quickened his pace so to find a shelter faster. Just then a rocky figure appeared in the mist, it was a cave. "Come Rin" said Sesshomaru. Rin sat on a pile of leaves near the very corner of the cave. Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat. He moved the fluffy boa on his shoulder so that it was fully wrapped around Rin's body. She leaned on him and put her arms around him. With one hand behind him and one on his heavily armored chest and her head rested on his chest as well, she fell into a peaceful sleep. Sesshomaru looked down at the child and at that moment millions of thoughts flooded into his mind. Then the chaos was stopped by one thought: "I love this child as much as a father loves his daughter." This thought briefly stunned him. "Do I?" Sesshomaru whispered to himself. He felt it strange to love a human yet at the same time it felt quite normal to care for Rin. Just then he was interrupted by Rin's tightening grip. This seemed to assure her he was there. This made Rin smile contently in her sleep. "Rin, you have me terribly confused" he whispered to the sleeping child. He put his arm around her and fell asleep watching her with love in his heart. Like a father to Rin, was it possible to present himself like that? He didn't bother to find the answer. Instead he slipped into a spring dream world with thoughts of Rin and a calming feeling from the bottom of his heart.  
  
Sesshomaru awoke in the early morn. The mixture of light from the continuing rain and the moonlight made rays of sky blue light against the black of semi-night. This light crept into the cave as it grew later in the morning. The light was as bright as the rising sun. He had to squint somewhat to keep the light out of his eyes as he could not move because if he did he might have waken Rin. The though that was on his mind last night showed its face again. It buzzed around like wasps that had been angered because their nest had been torn down. Now he began to think deeper and deeper. He soon zoned out on life and moved just enough to rouse Rin from he sleep. She made a slight discontent noise and opened her eyes halfway. She managed a tired "Sesshomaru-sama." Once again she stopped his trail of thought. He could tell she was exhausted. He lifted her up and rested her on his lap with her head against his chest. She tried to speak again but he quieted her. "It's much too early for you to be awake. Now go to sleep" he whispered to her in a soft gentle voice. She slowly closed her eyes, held onto the front of his clothing and nestled close to him. He put his hand on her head. "Rin, I see now, I do care for you. Yet it still makes me feel strange" he said to himself. As the sun rose her held her closer. She was what he cared for most. The only thing was he was too blind to see it.  
  
The sun finally showed itself and sent the clouds away. Rin began to stir and this signaled to Sesshomaru that it was time to get himself up. Rin woke up and saw Sesshomaru and that instantly made her turn from tired to overjoyed. "Good Morning Sesshomaru-sama!" said Rin with great content in her voice. "Good Morning Rin" Sesshomaru answered. They both got up and walked to the cave entrance where they found a wet Jaken. "M'lord! When you took off last night I tripped over a fallen log and lost you! And it's all that human's fault! You wouldn't have taken off if she wasn't such a burden!" he wailed pointing at Rin and working himself into a state. Sesshomaru shot Jaken a cold glare. Jaken took a step back as if he was being stabbed by millions of needles. "Rin, if you wish you can gather food for yourself by the lake. Jaken, watch over her" said Sesshomaru. "Y-y- y-y-y-yes M'lord" said the frightened Jaken.  
Rin and Jaken soon arrived at the lake. Rin searched for fish and fallen fruit from the trees by the edge of the lake. All of a sudden the center of the lake began to bubble and two fin-like things surfaced. Then the entire giant creature appeared throwing water in ever direction. It was a water dragon. Rin ducked into a nearby area of shrubs and trees. The massive creature thrust itself forward and used its head to tear away to the trees and bushes. It soon got so close Rin could feel the gust of its hot quick breaths like a wave on her body and could see all its battle scarred teeth. Rin let out a terrified scream. Back at the cave, Sesshomaru could hear Rin's cry. In a split second he arrived at the lake. He sliced the horrendous dragon to pieces with his knife-like claws. Jaken ran toward Sesshomaru but was ignored. Sesshomaru pulled Rin out of the destroyed foliage. She shivered with fear. She shook so hard one would assume it was the middle of winter instead of early spring. She stooped after Sesshomaru pulled her close. She felt protected around him. The only thing left quivering was her voice. She opened her mouth but could not find herself to say anything. "Calm yourself Rin" said Sesshomaru softly. He carried her back to the cave. He sat at the entrance and held her tight. He remembered the cold shock he felt down his spine when he heard Rin scream, the fear he felt when he saw the dragon making its way towards the defenseless child. He was just so glad to have her back safe and sound. He knew know, he could love Rin like a father would. Then he thought: "The other demons will never know. I care for Rin, it doesn't make me feel strange anymore." she would be like his child and he would love her like a father would for the rest of their years. 


	2. Spring Rain

Spring Clouds Chapter Two The sun began peeking over the horizon. It was ready to awake from its slumber and greet the day with a spectacular display of colors. Rin scurried out of the cave and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Sesshomaru came out behind her and looked up at the morning sky. His expression was serious as always but his eyes had a sort of softness to them this morning. Rin seemed to notice this and she smiled. Sesshomaru began to walk away and Rin followed. Jaken emerged from the cave and saw the two leaving and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Sesshomaru had let Rin travel with him for a while now. Over that time he grew more and more protective of her. Sometimes, even the slightest noise would make him tense and ready to protect the defenseless child. Today, however, was a quiet day. Rin almost never spoke when she walked with Sesshomaru. She was always too busy admiring him. She couldn't imagine anything better than walking in the warm sun through a lush forest with Sesshomaru. He had been her world sine the first time she saw him. After a while Sesshomaru could tell she was getting tired. He sat under a large tree and let Rin sit next to him. She inched closer and leaned on him. He didn't mind the child. She was like his daughter and he loved her as such. He put his arm around her and let her rest. She clung to his white silken clothes. His grip on her was so tender she felt as though she could fall asleep at that very moment. Their bond was a strange one. Sesshomaru, hater of all humans and Rin, but a mere human child. Rin didn't know nor did she care. All she knew was that she loved Sesshomaru more than anyone else in the world. When the child was finally rested he lifter himself up. He looked down at the fragile little girl. She gazed at him too. Despite his emotionless expression, deep inside, Sesshomaru absolutely loved Rin's big brown sparkling eyes. However, his eyes said it all, just as they did earlier that morning. A few hours passed and it was the early afternoon when Sesshomaru and Rin stopped at a field of flowers. It was a lush valley with the most fragrant smell. A small stream wound its way through the valley and around the flowers. Rin gently touched the small blossoms. Her touch, even softer than the petals. Rin looked up and watched fluffy little chocolate brown sparrows playfully glide across the light blue sky. After moments of dancing above the flowers the birds quickly changed direction and flew towards the distant white peaked mountains. The entire time Sesshomaru studied the child. He never before took time like this to realize just how small she was. He watched her spin about in the delicate flowers. Her hair danced behind her as she ran. Then an odd feeling came over him as he watched her dance farther and farther away. It wasn't love, he knew that felling but this one was different. Just then Rin fell abruptly and he felt a shock in the center of his chest. She got up content and laughing and the shock was relieved. He now understood this feeling now. It was worry. Worry for her safety. It wasn't a wise idea to keep a human child near him for many demons came after him each day. Nonetheless his love for her allowed him to keep her. Rin looked back at Sesshomaru and walked to him. They sat together and stared off into the bright afternoon sky. Sesshomaru's new emotions were bothersome to him. At times he would try to force himself to ignore them. Rin always seemed to disturb his thought, but she was a pleasant interruption. Every time Sesshomaru tried to push out or think about these emotions her voice or even the sight of her stopped his thoughts completely. No, these emotions weren't strange, he understood them now, but understanding was never good enough for Sesshomaru. Then, as always, Rin interrupted him by comfortably placing herself closer to him. "Are you ready to go now, Rin?" asked Sesshomaru in an unchanging monotone. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said with a smile. The two began to walk towards the blue, mountainous horizon. After minutes of walking Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a brittle dead leaf crunch. Now he could hear the foe's footsteps clearly. They were coming their way. He put his hand in front of her and gently pushed her back. As the footsteps grew louder the scent was also more recognizable. "Inuyasha" he said narrowing his eyes. Rin tilted her head.  
"Jaken, get her away from here" he commanded for the first time in the whole day noticing Jaken. Jaken, being careless over the child's safety, sent her behind a bush. He rushed back to Sesshomaru waiting for the action to begin.  
Inuyasha emerged from the clearing. He stopped and clenched his teeth. "You again? Fine, let's settle this now!" Inuyasha said drawing the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru drew the Toukijin. Inuyasha rushed at Sesshomaru and managed to cut him from his shoulder down to his armor. He then pointed the sword at his brother. Sesshomaru barely felt any pain but Rin didn't know that. "Sesshomaru-sama!" said Rin, her voice breaking the sounds of battle. She ran towards him. It seemed like hours to her before she finally reached him. A child's mind, so naive. She actually though Inuyasha was going to kill Sesshomaru. She was too young to understand battle. All she saw was a sword raised at her beloved Sesshomaru. All she knew was that a sword brought death just like it did to her family. . . She couldn't bear to see another loved one die. She didn't want to be alone again. He was the only person she had left and she loved him too much to just stand by and let him die. Her crystalline tears flowed down her cheeks. Sesshomaru kneeled down to her height. Rin clung to his blood stained clothes. Blood flowed around her hands, never touching her, as if it were trying to avoid soaking her hands so she would cry no further. To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru pulled her closer and allowed her to cry on him. His tightening grip assured her he was there. "It's all right, Rin" he said softly. Inuyasha, stunned by Sesshomaru's sudden kindness, put his sword back in its sheath. "I can't do it today. You know the reason" he said walking away. Rin was relieved to see Inuyasha go although she still sobbed a little. Sesshomaru stroked her hair. It felt as though he was running his fingers through silk.  
"It's my fault this child is in tears. My willingness to fight provoked these tears. I should have never bothered with my pathetic half- breed brother. If I would have left him be this would have never happened" though Sesshomaru for the first time in his life feeling guilty. He noticed that Rin had stopped crying. He let go of her and began cleaning her face with the ends of his sleeves.  
When it was over they began walking through the forest again. It seemed as though she had forgotten everything for she was playfully running about.  
  
It was nightfall and Rin began getting tired. They rested under a tree and Sesshomaru put her in his lap. They watched the stars sparkle in the twilight. Rin fell asleep in his arms, exhausted form the long day of walking. Sesshomaru just affectionately held her there. He studied her peaceful state. He loved this girl who was like his daughter. As the sky turned into a more ebony color and the stars became like a lighthouse, guiding people through the dark Sesshomaru still held on to Rin. Soon enough he, too, fell asleep in the solace of night. 


End file.
